headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: We Are the End of the World
"We Are the End of the World" is the second episode of season ten of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the 133rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Nicole Mirante-Matthews. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 13th, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It is based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. * "We Are the End of the World", "The Walking Dead: We Are the End of the World", "WD: We Are the End of the World", and "TWD: We Are the End of the World" all redirect to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.467 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is 0.533 less than the previous episode. This is the lowest first viewership total of the series to date. It rated 1.29% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * With this episode, actress Thora Birch is added to the "Also Starring" cast line-up. * Alpha first encountered Beta seven years prior to the events of the current season. * The modern-day events from this episode take place simultaneously with the events from "Lines We Cross". * Adam Sutton, Connie, and Daryl Dixon all appear in flashback in this episode. * This is the first appearance Frances' sister, who becomes known as Gamma by the end of the episode. Her true name is unknown. * This is the final appearance of Frances, who dies in this episode. She was originally identified only as "Female Whisperer" in "Omega" and "Bounty" in season nine. * It is revealed in The Talking Dead after-show following this episode that the zombie that Alpha stabs in the head in the hospital flashback scenes is Beta's best friend and was also a rehab counselor. * Beta's best friend has the distinction of becoming the first skin mask worn by a Whisperer. Allusions * The title of this episode is a line of dialogue spoken by Beta after he agrees to become Alpha's follower. * This episode includes a flashback to events that took place in "Bounty" in season nine. This is the scene where Frances is forced to leave her infant child behind. * The trick of smearing zombie blood across one's body to hide their scent was first used by Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee in the season one episode "Guts". Body Count * Got your nose woman - Face eaten off by walkers while scrambling from a car. * Beta's best friend - Zombified then stabbed in the head by Alpha. * Frances - Devoured by walkers after Gamma pulls her off Alpha. Quotes * Beta: We are the end of the world. See also External Links References